


Battlemate

by rogue_1102



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Battle Couple, Beat saber, F/M, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, One Shot, PWP, Post-Majin Buu Saga, couples playing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/pseuds/rogue_1102
Summary: “So Badman...wanna play?”While she possessed a hand slap that could put most beings in their place, she lacked the power to be a formidable combatant. She didn’t need power levels to defeat these opponents, and Vegeta felt two of his primary Saiyan instincts, fight or fuck, increase with each swipe of their virtual swords.





	Battlemate

**Author's Note:**

> *Based on plot bunny rabbit hole concocted with Areoian during a late night Discord chat*
> 
> Recommended watching for video game reference: https://youtu.be/2dRTe_iXtT0
> 
>   


It was late, and the bed was empty. That, in and of itself, was not necessarily unusual. As the foremost scientific mind on the planet, Bulma was used to late nights when her laser focus refused to be diverted by trivial matters like sleep and sustenance. 

Vegeta was, likewise, single-minded when it came to his training and his fortitude exceeded hers by an incalculable amount; therefore, in the past, they often didn’t see each other until a meal was required.

Those habits had changed after the Buu incident, and they shared an unspoken agreement to make the other aware if they were going to be occupied for extended periods of time. He would no longer disappear into the wilderness for weeks without a word, and she would not retreat into her laboratory engrossed in various projects for days at a time.

She pulled up the Gravity Room monitor on her smart watch, and it indicated the room was in use. _ Well, that explains it. He’s still training. _

Her husband’s location confirmed, she slowly removed her clothes and went about her normal bed-time routine - shower, shave and skin care. 

After she emerged from the bathroom, she pulled on a simple nightgown and quietly padded down the hall to check on their son. She peeked into the room, and could not help but smile at her baby boy. Trunks had managed to turn himself 180 degrees to the foot of the bed in his sleep, and a stream of drool was visible from the corner of his mouth.

Satisfied that one Saiyan was where he should be, albeit temporarily inverted, she crept back to the bedroom proud that she had ignored the temptation to take a picture for future blackmail use.

She climbed into bed, and pulled out her tablet. _ Let me just verify my itinerary, and it’s off to bed. _Ten cat videos, five try-not-to-laugh challenges and one slo-mo detonation of a watermelon later, she noticed that two hours had passed and she was still alone.

She rolled her eyes and pulled up the GR app on her tablet. It still showed the door was locked; however, the gravity was not on and there were no readings of latent _ ki _ discharge in the room. _ That’s odd. He always releases some energy in there. _

She pulled up the video feed into the room and the tiny speaker on her tablet could barely contain the music that exploded from it - a thunderous bass beat and rapid fire lyrics assaulted her ear drums. Nothing, however, could have prepared her for the image that appeared on her screen next.

Her husband, the Prince of all Saiyans, seemed to time his body motions to the music; but, she had never known him to voluntarily listen to Earth music, much less train to it. The motions were too precise, too exact and deliberate to even be considered dancing - almost _ kata _-like.

She then noticed that he wore a VR visor, and was holding two infrared wands. 

_ Oh my gosh...he’s playing that game. Everything makes so much sense now. _

Two weeks ago, she had purchased a party game to use whenever the Z Fighters and their respective families came over. This VR game used infrared wands to simulate swords and you “destroyed” flying blocks in time with the music. The more difficult the song - the more blocks you had to destroy. 

What was intended to be a game for the kids, quickly turned into a pseudo dick measuring contest for the adults. Each player was cheered, and jeered, in equal measure. She had tried to get Vegeta to play, but he’d shrugged off her suggestion with his trademark scoff. 

“Human games hold no interest for an elite warrior.”

However, when Yamcha had finished his turn with the high score, the cocky Saiyan could not stop himself from engaging in trash talk with his former romantic rival.

‘Isn’t that cute. He’s finally found something that he’s good at. It’s no surprise that it has to do with waving sticks in the air like that stupid ‘based ball’ game he’s so fond of.”

Yamcha, to his credit, hadn’t backed down. “Why don’t you give it a try instead of hiding like a coward, on the sidelines?”

The room went silent - all eyes going between the former highwayman and the former henchman. The Prince stalked forward with the confidence of a self-assured victory, and suited up. 

When the song had ended, he quickly removed the headset and retreated to the GR. Everyone in the room knew what he didn’t want to acknowledge, and Bulma could tell from the red tinge on his ears and cheeks that he was embarrassed. He hadn’t even come close to the high score. 

He hadn’t spoken of the incident since that day, and she thought he had shown surprising restraint by not immediately hurling the game into the drywall. 

It was now obvious, however, that he was not content to let the defeat go unanswered, and she now realized why she had not seen the VR equipment since that night. Using all of her computer know-how, she quickly hacked into the feed and, from her improved vantage point, she could tell that he had made it his mission to improve at this game.

Flying blocks of blue and red were being destroyed with precise movements, accompanied by a deadly grace that she was unused to seeing in her husband. In battle, it was not uncommon for him to overwhelm his opponents with brutal attacks that left no room for strategy or defense. It was generally unexpected, and quite effective.

This _display_ was something else entirely. While the rest of the gang had stayed in one place while playing, he moved throughout the room as if he was engaged with multiple targets. 

The musculature of his back glistened in a sheen of sweat. His quadriceps and abdominal muscles gleamed in the red light of the GR, and the shadows enhanced the already impressive physique he possessed. The lithe extensions of his forearms reminded her of trained dancers: strong and perfectly balanced for each motion.

As the beat ramped up, so did the speed of his movements - and he hadn’t missed once. The multiplier was 250x and still climbing. It was, she had to admit, impressive.

Childish, but impressive. As she watched, the inklings of a plan began to formulate. _ What if….? Maybe if I…..? No, that’s just silly. Yes! That’s the one…! _

Three songs later, he stopped. The music cut off and there was only silence. _ Well he’s obviously done for the night. _She quickly cut off the feed and burrowed beneath the covers.

A few minutes later, his very pronounced footfalls echoed down the hall. There was a brief pause, she assumed to look in on Trunks, and the sound continued towards their room.

The door opened, and she heard the tell-tale sound of his clothes sliding off and being hurled, inelegantly, towards to hamper. As he stomped towards the shower, she smiled at her new knowledge and closed her eyes.

======================================================================================

“WOMAN!! WOMAN, WHERE ARE YOU?!?”

He heard his voice echo down the hall. He waited a moment. No piercing shriek accompanied by various Earth vulgarities responded to his bellow. _ Good. She’s left with the Boy on that shopping trip of hers. _

He returned to the GR, and walked over to storage compartment that housed his armour. He checked over his shoulder, out of habit, to ensure that no one spied on him and took out the VR equipment that he’d secretly confiscated earlier that month. 

When the Weakling had bested him, he had been tempted to destroy the game; however, the insufferable look on the other males face had reignited his inner warrior’s need to learn and destroy. Yes, he would master this game and then thoroughly humiliate all who dared to challenge his skill.

He put on the visor, and choose a warm up song. The wands, at first, had been a nuisance. It took a concentrated effort on his part to not immediately break them in his grip, and it had been ages since he’d used a weapon other than his own body. However, his muscle memory from early combat training emerged, and he had quickly re-educated his limbs. 

It was simply a different type of training, he had reasoned to himself when the logic of spending so much time on a game threatened to rear its head. _ React and don’t think._

Five songs in, and he’d begun to hit his stride. The ‘wrapping’ songs he preferred presented the greatest challenge as their music coincided with the fastest moving targets. He had even caught himself mouthing along with the lyrics.

Suddenly, the song stopped and the door to the Gravity room opened. He stood frozen in a panic. _Shit. _Vegeta quickly pulled the VR visor off his head, and placed his hand behind his back in an attempt to hide his secret. 

To his surprise, the Woman walked in wearing a VR visor similar to his own and she carried infrared wands. Her face, however, bore a knowing smile as she made her way towards him.

“So Badman...wanna play?”

Vegeta quickly scoffed to hide his embarrassment at being caught “Tch! Now why would I want to do that?”

His mate smiled and smugly replied, “Because I think I can beat you. My score was higher than your score last time”

Vegeta knew she was playing to his ego, and his goal to dominate at everything he attempted. He wasn’t a fool when it came to his flaws, but to hear his woman challenge him triggered an instinctual need prove his prowess. He growled low in his throat, in acceptance of her challenge, and narrowed his eyes in determination. 

_ “_Hmph. You’ll regret that Woman. I am going to beat you so badly your clothing will need replacing because they are out of date.”

“First, we need to work on your trash talk. Second, quit mouthing off and select versus mode. I get first pick, and don’t you dare turn the gravity on!” 

He grinned sadistically in her direction. _ She has no idea what she’s in for. _

The music filled the room, and the flying blocks filled their visors. Song after song they matched each other stroke for stroke. He occasionally watched her progress in the corner of his screen and, while he was determined to crush her pathetic attempts, he could not help but admire her form and ferocity. 

While she possessed a hand slap that could put most beings in their place, she lacked the sufficient power level to be a formidable combatant. She didn’t need power levels to defeat these opponents, and Vegeta felt two of his primary Saiyan instincts, fight or fuck, increase with each swipe of their virtual swords.

After the final song ended, he tore the visor off his head triumphantly and, likewise, pulled her visor off. He did not even try to disguise his arrogant grin as he thrusted the device back into her hand and said “Woman, are you trying to bore me? I thought you were going to present me with a challenge, or do you admit defeat at the hands of the superior warrior?” He pressed himself into her space, in a move that was meant to discourage and intimidate.

Fire seemed to flash in her crystal blue eyes, and he found his pulse racing quicker in anticipation of her response. “Fine. You are...the superior, Saiyan, single-player warrior...but, I have one request before you go all arrogant alpha male on me.”

“What?” He asked with a scowl and he crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance.

“Play _ WITH _me one time.” 

The room was silent for several minutes as he weighed the pros and cons of her request. 

“I’ll acquiesce to your request, on one condition...I choose the song.” 

The Woman nodded, and threw her visor in the storage compartment along with his own. Before he could protest, she raised her finger and said “Trust me.”

The lights went down, and he heard the compartments for the battle bots opening. Each bot had a projection of a blue or red block. “Just play like you normally do, and the bots will read the wands and reset to a different position.”

He felt his adrenaline spike at this impressive development. He could almost feel himself vibrate with excitement, but he composed himself to focus on the incoming melee. The song started and immediately they were surrounded by flying blocks of red and blue. The tempo was fast and unforgiving, and he was torn between his instinct to protect his mate and desire to destroy his enemies.

He quickly eliminated all the targets around himself and went to swipe a bot over her shoulder. She pushed his arm away, and shot him an offended look that would have halted a lesser man in his tracks. “Hey asshole! That’s my kill...focus on your own shit!”

He stopped and glared at her, but continued to swipe blocks in his periphery. She refused to back down, and cut down stragglers that penetrated his defense.

The tension and the tempo increased. Finally, he broke eye contact. A feral smile spread across his face, but the look in his eyes was full of heat.

“THEN GUARD MY BACK!” He yelled. Before turning back, he cheekily reached around and firmly grabbed her rear. She gasped in surprise, but raised an eyebrow in amusement before she reciprocated his action.

The room was soon illuminated with light as each projection continuously dissolved due to the onslaught of the duo. 

Vegeta focused on his task, assured in the knowledge that the Woman would be capable in hers. He was a controlled burn of energy. He knew exactly what he needed to do, and he executed it. The Woman was a sparking bonfire: small at first, but raging as time went on. Her style was improvised, whereas his was calculated. Their combined fervor fed into each other. When he moved back, she moved with him. If she yelled “Down!” He’d immediately dropped with her. 

He felt his inner Oozaru preen at the sight of his mate in battle with him. If she had been Saiyan, they would have been unstoppable on the battlefield; however, she was still a sight to behold.

The sweat had caused her clothes to hug her generous curves, and her aggressive attacks caused them to move in a manner that stirred and provoked his primal nature. Each brush of her skin with his own fueled his battle lust, and he redoubled his efforts to show his mate his improved skills. Each glance that they managed to spare in each other’s direction caused the fire burning inside them to rage more out of control. 

The song ended, and the lights came back on. The Woman was panting and sweat was dripping down her clavicle towards the valley of her breasts. He tossed the wands haphazardly behind him he and stalked over her. For the duration of the song, he had managed to direct his desire for her towards the battle; however, now that their enemies were vanquished, his mate was his focus and she called to him.

She returned his hot gaze and moved towards him with the same purpose. Her gear was disposed of in the same uncaring manner, and their lips met in a ferocious kiss. He fisted his hand in her hair, and she grabbed his spiky locks in hers as their tongues dueled for dominance.

“The Boy?” 

“With Mom and Dad.”

“Good.” He said as he bent his head to inhale her scent and chase a drop of sweat with his tongue from her neck towards her shoulder. He gently nipped at her pulse point, and felt her shudder with pleasure. “My Battlemate…” he whispered against her skin.

He felt her hand wander down his bare chest towards his groin, and he groaned as she began to stroke his hardness with purposeful movements. He growled in warning, and ripped her damp top and bra from her body. The post-battle high and adrenaline pulsed throughout his body, and he returned his possessive gaze to his woman’s. Her eyes matched his stare with equal intensity and desire.

Without breaking eye contact, he abruptly grabbed her firm breasts. He dropped his head and greedily sucked one firm globe and began to tease the others already pebbled nipple with his fingers. She moaned in appreciation and let her hand travel down to his heavy sack to gently caress him.

Another growl, this one of arousal, escaped the Saiyan's lips and he deftly divested his mate of her remaining clothing and the scent of her arousal swiftly invaded his nostrils. Locking her blue gaze with his black one, he trailed his lips down his woman’s body, only briefly pausing to nip or suck at the sensitive skin in his path.

Before he could reach his intended destination, she lifted her leg and used her foot to push him down towards the floor. “Take off _ your pants _...Battlemate.”

He stared dumbfounded at her declaration. He had not been aware that she had heard his endearment, but he found himself quickly obeying her command. This warrior woman, _ his _ warrior woman, would take what she pleased. 

She circled around his prone form. He, briefly, moved to lean forward and rest on his elbows, but she placed her hand on his forehead and forcefully shoved him back towards the floor. The fierce look on her face, coupled with his current position, fanned his already raging fire for her. 

Finally, she straddled his chest and faced towards his groin. She lowered her head to his erect hardness and began to expertly lick him from root to tip before encasing him in the warm sanctuary of her mouth.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the mounting pleasure his woman was able to coax from her mouth. He then turned his attention to delectable bounty before his eyes and deeply inhaled her sweet scent before plunging his tongue into her core. His long, languid licks caused her muscles to melt only to immediately clench in pleasure as he lavished attention on her engorged bud.

They reached their first peak together. She sped up her movements when she heard his tell-tale grunts of completion and eagerly swallowed his salty spend. He felt her spasm around his tongue and quickly plunged two fingers into her wetness and pumped them into her as she rode out her orgasm. 

She cried out as the crest of pleasure slowly receded, and he felt his groin begin to harden again at the sound. When his mate saw his eagerness, she gripped his member and pumped her fist in sure strokes.

Too soon, his pleasure climbed again. “Enough!” He ordered. Before she could argue, or retaliate, he quickly maneuvered behind his mate and plunged his hardened length into her seeping wetness. He set a brutal pace, but his woman met each of his thrusts with her own and the slapping sound of flesh on flesh echoed through the chamber.

He sat back on his haunches, pulled his mate onto his lap and continued to vigorously thrust into her dripping heat. As she cried out with pleasure, his claiming instinct took over and he lowered his head to the curve of her neck and shoulder. He bit the flesh with the intention to mark and hold his mate to him. 

She came apart around his length, and he threw his head back with a roar as he emptied himself inside her.

The GR was quiet except for the sound of their labored breathing. He lay back, and pulled her with him to rest her weight on top of his body. He closed his eyes, and took a moment to appreciate the feel of her body against his own, and enjoy the musky odor of their combined scents. The Woman sighed, and turned her head to captured his lips in gentle kiss.

“So...Battlemate, eh?”

He huffed, and turned his head to avoid eye contact. Despite his effort, the crimson tint on the tips of his ears implicated him far worse than his words.

“Well, I think it’s sweet.” she assured him.

“It’s hardly what matters Woman. I trounced you handily, and your pathetic friends will be next. I, as an elite warrior, will utterly humiliate them next time we meet on the field of virtual battle.” 

The declaration was met with silence. After several minutes, he spared a glance down, and saw that she had fallen asleep. Pleased that he had satisfied his mate so thoroughly, he gathered her in his arms and carried her towards their bedroom. 

He set her down upon the bed. He slid in beside her, and pulled her warm body towards him. The sound of his mates even breathing relaxed him, and he did not attempt to stop the purr of contentment that rumbled from his chest as he cradled her naked body next to his.

_ My warrior woman. My Battlemate...my Bulma._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smutty goodness. Who knew that sex was so complicated to write? 
> 
> Again, big shout out to the vegebulocracy discord for all their help. Special, extended shout out to Lady_Red and my fellow RFL Areoian. Wouldn’t have made it this far without you guys.


End file.
